Wrong Deduction
by Break.Silence
Summary: Sherlock Holmes nunca imaginó encontrarse tal prenda entre la ropa de su compañero de piso. "Oh, John Watson, no sabes el lío en el que te has metido." – pensó el detective.


**Fandom:** Sherlock [BBC]

 **Pairing:** Sherlock – John (Intención de JohnLock pero no funcionó xD)

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Género** : One-Shot / General / Humor / Misterio

 **Advertencias:** No es slash, por mala suerte mía. Reeditado.

 **Notas:** Sólo recuerdo que participó en algún reto del foro "I'm Sherlocked"

* * *

 **Wrong Deduction**

El hecho de que la mente del brillantísimo Sherlock Holmes no pudiese descifrar aquel 'crimen' le incomodaba. No encontraba pistas ni huellas dejadas durante el delito. No. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada y ofuscada tratando de no parecer un imbécil a la hora de la verdad.

De preguntarle a John _**por**_ _ **qué**_ apareció tal _**abominación**_ entre sus cosas.

Recuerda haber dudado durante un momento al sentir aquella delicada y suave tela entre sus manos. Primero pensó que John se había dado el lujo de comprarse algo nuevo, alguna corbata o camisa. Alguna prenda a estrenar en su actual trabajo o en su vida diaria junto a él. Le agradó la idea de que su amigo se actualizara a sus tiempos, ya que los sweaters no era ropa para llevar el resto de su vida. Pero al sentir que la prenda era voluminosa y que iba tomando forma, _se asustó_. No, asustar no era la reacción adecuada. Se _preocupó_.

Sin pensarlo, la tomó y la sacó del cajón de ropa. Era un sostén de mujer, de color claro y con pequeños encajes y diseños en el frente. Sherlock comenzó a analizarlo, tomándolo con dos dedos desde la punta del broche hasta el final. Examinaba la talla, el modelo y la marca. Parecía corresponder a una mujer promedio, que no le faltaba ni le sobraba busto. Era lo justo y necesario. Necesario para el _maldito_ John Watson.

¡En qué minuto había pasado todo aquello! Sherlock es experto en espantar las citas del doctor, era imposible que una se le haya escapado. ¿Tal vez durante aquellos días en que salía temprano hacia Scotland Yard y dejaba al ex-soldado durmiendo? No, nunca se tardaba tanto en Yard como para darle tiempo libre a John. Además, según tiene entendido, la _hora de las travesuras_ no es a las seis de la mañana. A nadie le gusta hacer _esas_ cosas tan temprano. **¡No, y menos a John Watson, maldita sea!**

La marca de la lencería no era cara ni barata. Oh, John... ¡Y te metes con alguien normal! ¡No es para ti! ¡Te mereces a alguien de tu altura! La tela estaba percudida y gastada. Era un sostén con años de uso ¿¡Y vieja la mujer!? Ya era el colmo. No existía otra deducción más certera que la suya.

Sin querer admitirlo, le hervía la sangre tras pensar que una _chica_ mantuvo mayor contacto con _su amigo, su compañero_. Y los amigos se tienen confianza, o alguna trivialidad así. Era cierto que Sherlock le ha ocultado un montón de cosas a John, pero no son tan importantes al fin y al cabo, a diferencia de _esto_. No podía meterse en la cabeza que una fémina se haya aventurado con John y peor aún, en el 221B de Baker Street. **¡No, no era cierto! ¡Tenía que existir alguna respuesta, alguna explicación lógica!**

Las peores imágenes aparecieron dentro de su cabeza. Imaginaba al rubio llegando al piso con una chica _corriente y poca cosa_ tomados de la mano, anunciando su noviazgo. Obviamente, Sherlock mantendría la compostura. Tal vez trataría de asustar a la chica como a las otras, pero ambos tórtolos se encuentran tan decididos en construir una historia propia que ni el mismo Detective Consultor podría desarmar su macabro futuro. Y ese sería el fin de Sherlock Holmes; perdería a su único y fiel amigo. Perdería su mano derecha, su cable a tierra. Su cabeza, sí. Perdería todo. **John lo era todo.**

No sabía en qué minuto de su existencia había caído ante John Watson. Sólo sabe que, aunque no lo demostrase, lo tenía a sus pies. El ex-soldado lo controlaba de manera inconsciente con _sus palabras, con su sonrisa_. Si John estuviese en peligro, dejaría todo con tal de salvarlo. No permitiría que lo dañasen. Prefería recibir el golpe por él. Prefería morir antes de verlo caer. **Sherlock Holmes caería junto a él. Caería** _ **por**_ **él.**

Las manos le temblaban. Dejó la pista del crimen en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado. Luego, caminó hacia el salón, a la ventana. Sus manos se juntaron y su cabeza se mantuvo en alto. La silueta del doctor no tardó en aparecer por debajo del alféizar. _Ya era hora._

No fue necesario el toque a la puerta, ésta se encontraba abierta. Sin más, John Watson se adentró, curioso por el silencio. Colgó su chaqueta detrás de la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina. Prendió el fuego para calentar la tetera y se fue a arreglar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sherlock apoyado en su armario, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ah, Hola. ¿Me podrías dar permiso? Necesito cambiarme.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? _¿Para quién?_ \- acentuó más la última pregunta, entrecerrando sus ojos a modo de sospecha, analizando cada suspiro que daba su compañero de piso.

\- Tengo una reunión en el Hospital, Sherlock. Y voy atrasado, por favor ¿Podrías correr tu humanidad hacia un lado? ¿Y a qué viene el _para quién_? No hay nadie a quien impresionar.

\- ¿Querías causar impresión, eh? - y se encaminó a un lado, dejando el paso libre entre el closet y John – No es necesario impresionar, pero igual quieres estar arreglado ¿Qué tramas? Si no me quieres contar, no importa... Lo descubriré de todas formas.

La actitud del detective desencajó a John ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Apenas había llegado y lo bombardea con preguntas sin sentido. Bueno, _era Sherlock Holmes_ , qué más iba a esperar.

El de rizos mantuvo silencio, esperando respuestas. Watson, por su parte, comenzó a buscar algo adecuado para vestirse. Y el cajón de ropa fue nuevamente abierto, encontrándose de cara con la razón de todo. Tomó la pieza íntima y la miró extrañado. La penetrante mirada del pelinegro le ayudó a entender el lío en el que se había no-metido.

\- Sherlock, yo…

\- ¿Soy bueno no? - y rió. John lo miró intrigado ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? - Siempre gano. Siempre encuentro la verdad. No hay nada más que decir.

\- Pero esto no es... - y las palabras de Holmes atropellaron a las del doctor. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. No podía creerlo.

\- No escucharé tus excusas. Tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, Watson... - el hecho de que lo llamase por su apellido lo alarmó. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaba enojado, muy enojado. – Y yo dejándote dormir como una persona normal. ¡Pero bueno, son tus putos instintos! ¡Debes atenderlos como corresponde! Corriente, normal, _aburrido_. Eso eres, John Watson, eres un maldito…

\- ¡Es de la señora Hudson! - y Sherlock quedó con las palabras en la boca. John lo seguía mirando, ahora sonriendo ante la estupidez que estaba haciendo su compañero – De aseguro se le traspapeló con mi ropa y terminó aquí. Ya, lo siento... Continúa. ¿Qué soy _aburrido_ , _corriente_? ¿ _Maldito_? ¿ _Maldito_ _qué_ , Sherlock? Por favor, quiero seguir escuchándote.

El rubor no se hizo esperar. Y se quedó allí, congelado frente al doctor y su maldita sonrisa. John miró al suelo, alegre por haber arreglado el mal entendido. Y por haber dejado K.O al mejor detective de Londres.

\- Y no, no hay nadie aún como para darme un revolcón en el 221B. No temas, no soy tan arriesgado. – y sonrió. Miró su reloj de pulsera y ya había perdido la reunión. Suspiró cansado y reordenó la ropa esparcida, aun con un Sherlock confundido al lado - ¿Quieres té? Ya no alcanzo a llegar gracias a ti.

\- O-Ok – contestó antes de bajar a la cocina – Todo tiene una explicación, John...

\- Oh por favor, comienza a retractarte.

\- No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme. Te estaba poniendo a prueba. Ésta es mi verdadera teoría, John…

\- Acabo de escuchar tu discurso de novia celosa y ahora quieres que crea que todo era una trampa, uno de tus tantos experimentos – interrumpió - Vamos, sigue con tu hipótesis. Te escucho. - Sherlock no dijo nada. Le dejó el paso libre a John para que saliese primero de la habitación – Y para peor, ¿qué hacías husmeando mi ropa interior?

Sherlock lo miró extrañado, como si la respuesta estuviese en frente de sus narices. John rodó los ojos y prosiguió a servirse té. El detective se sentó a su lado, algo avergonzado por haber hecho el ridículo, pero a la vez feliz por corroborar que no había _otra_ en la historia.

Y esa fue la primera vez en que Sherlock Holmes agradeció haber tenido una deducción errónea.


End file.
